Summon Spirits
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: Sheena and Colette have a conversation about summon spirits.


*Dusts away the cobwebs from her account*. Found some fics I'd forgotten about in a notebook and I've finally gotten around to typing them up and posting them. This is the first one. One shot featuring Colette and Sheena and a discussion about summon spirits.

Disclaimer: I don't own Symphonia, it belongs to Namco.

* * *

Sheena frowned slightly as she concentrated on adding in the last few little lines that would complete the sketch she was working on. She made one last mark on the page then nodded, satisfied with her finished drawing.

It had been a conversation with Colette that had inspired her to draw this particular drawing. A deep, thoughtful conversation they'd had one night when camping out under the stars.

Sheena had been lying on a hillside a little way away from the group, looking up at the stars and slipping Corrine's bell though her fingers. Sensing the summoner's melancholy mood Colette had walked over from beside the campfire to settle next to her friend. At first she had simply laid down beside her and stared up at the stars, offering comfort through simple closeness. Then, after a short while, she'd turned over on to her side and had begun to speak in a soft, gentle tone.

"Corrine was so brave, wasn't he?" she'd smiled. Sheena had nodded.

"Like you, you're brave too Sheena. And smart like Corrine as well," Colette had said and then paused thoughtfully.

"In fact, thinking about it, Corrine really suited you. He was different from the other summon spirits from what I could see. It seems like Corrine was really, uh, connected to you," the little angel had mused out loud.

Sheena had thought about that for a bit and then had commented that her connection with Corrine had indeed felt different, almost like he was a part of her.

"Maybe there's a special summon spirit just for each individual summoner," Colette had pondered, smiling at that thought.

Catching on to Colette's thoughtful and enthusiastic mood Sheena had put a thought of her own into the conversation.

"Maybe there's a special summon spirit for everyone but they just don't realise it," the summoner had suggested.

"Really? You think so?" Colette had asked, the fact that idea greatly pleased her clear from the tone of her voice. Her wings had gently fluttered on her back.

"I don't know, maybe it might be possible I guess," Sheena had smiled.

"I wonder what mine would be like," Colette had pondered, closing her eyes as she had imagined the possibilities.

Sheena had mulled over that for a few minutes too before she had been drawn out of her thoughts by Colette speaking again.

"But who did the elemental summon spirits belong to then? Gnome and Undine and the others?" she'd frowned, considering that thought.

"Maybe they didn't belong to anybody. Maybe they were always just there on their own," Sheena had shrugged, not knowing the answer.

"Or maybe, maybe they were the summon spirits of someone who was really brave or heroic or who did something really special. And then when that person died maybe their heart or spirit or whatever merged with the summon spirit and they got to live on like that, helping to do good and keep the world, or worlds, balanced and right," Colette had suggested in a pondering sort of tone. Then she'd smiled and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Maybe that might even happen with you and Verius. 'Coz you're still sorta connected to him right? He can just travel further than before, well, you know…"

"I don't think I'm that special or that brave," Sheena had blushed and shaken her head.

"Well I think you are," Colette had beamed. "Maybe you could ask one of the spirits, they might tell you if that's what happens."

"They've all been around for so long I doubt they'd remember, and even if they did I don't know if they'd tell me something like that. Besides, I think it's kinda nice that they have a bit of mystery about them you know?" Sheena had replied softly.

"Mmm, I know what you mean," Colette had nodded. Then she'd rolled over on to her front and asked Sheena to scratch her back just by the base of her left wing, a spot she had trouble reaching that was itchy right now.

As she had done as asked, moving slightly when given polite requests such as "could you scratch a little lower please?" or "just a smidgen to the right please," Sheena had thought back over the conversation and had considered the thought that, for someone who on the surface might seem a little childish, Colette could sometimes come up with some very deep and philosophical thoughts.

Sheena looked up from her drawing and over at Colette who had curled up in Lloyd's arms and was dozing contentedly. Lloyd was sleeping now too but earlier had been gazing down at the little angel with an expression that contained such deep love and affection that it had touched Sheena's heart and inspired her to draw.

That was how the sketch had begun. It was only after she'd been drawing for a while that, as her thoughts wandered over that conversation, almost without thinking, she'd decided to draw the two creatures who weren't there but who she'd been able to imagine so easily and vividly that they almost felt real to the summoner. Two animals not quite like any they'd encountered on their travels but, perhaps, not unlike some of them either. Also curled up around each other Sheena thought that Colette would be able to tell quite easily which was hers and which was Lloyd's.

Smiling in a pleased sort of way Sheena carefully folded the sketch into an envelope on which she wrote the message "to the angelic philosopher. I hope this amuses you." Then the summoner moved to tuck the envelope into Colette's hand before curling up in her sleeping bag, thinking to herself that she hoped she would wake up in time to see Colette's reaction to the drawing, one which she imagined would be a happy one.


End file.
